Shadi
The former guardian of the Millennium Items as he appeared in Fan-Fics. Portrayal Shadi is almost always portrayed as the wise man who continually speaks in riddles and tests everybody. Also, his status as Hassan is also maintained most of the time. Appearances Yu-Gi-Oh! X Return of Shadi Soul Search When the tomb of Pharaoh Seto is unearthed by Bakura and another colleague, an evil is released, and Shadi determines that the Millennium Items must be reactivated to fight him. Shadi then goes to Japan to punish Bakura's coleague, the curator of the Domino City Museum and puts him through the Trial of the Spirit. He fails, and he's then consumed by Ammeit. Shadi then sees Tag and realizes that he could be a chosen one. He then enters his mind and observes his anger and bravery as well as his attempt to restore his bond with his father. When he's about to enter his subconscious, he's stopped by Yami, and he sees evidence of the boys worth before going in further to find a Millennium Tablet that only has room for the Millennium Puzzle. He's then stopped by the Dark Magician and must again swear that he won't mentally attack the boy. He then leaves after telling Tag his name. Millennium Test When Shadi uses the Millennium Key to look for signs of Bakura's guilt, he sees that Yugi, Tag, and their friends are coming, so he decides to test Tag, Seth, and Darin's worth to possess the Millennium Items. He then turns Bakura into a mindless slave that chases Yugi and Johnny away while he turns Anzu, Serena, and Kira into mindless dolls to use in the test. He then has Tag, Seth, and Darin arrive at the roof and informs them that if they fail the test, the girls will die. First, he has Tag be tested, and when Tag solves a riddle about what clings forever more onto a pillar and continually goes up and down it, Tag answers a shadow and gains the Millennium Puzzle. Seth goes next and must figure out what the middle tablet out of nine stones is, and Seth guesses a mouth and gains the Millennium Rod. After that, Darin must face an illusion of his mother in a Shadow Game, but he refuses to take a turn, and when the illusion disappears, Darin gains the Millennium Ring, and Shadi's shocked into restoring Anzu, Serena, and Kira's minds. Shadi then congratulates them and leaves, stating that they'll meet again. New Duelist Kingdom Shortly after giving Tag, Seth, and Darin their Millennium Items, Shadi gave Pegasus the Millennium Eye back to protect him while he made a new set of Egyptian God Cards for Tag, Seth, and Darin, also asking him to put them up for the top three duelists in a new Duelist Kingdom tournament. A few months later, he reflected on this. Yugi Moto A merchant who tells an unnumbered group of people the story of one of the boxes in his merchandise. After the story, he agrees to tell the group more. The Return of Anubis After selling a jeweled flower to a man, Shadi picks up the story, saying what happens a month later. Shadi then stops for awhile to rest his lungs after telling how Bakura and Yugi defeated Anubis. The Egypt King The bearer of the Millennium Key and a mystic. He's an old friend of Aknamkanon's. Shadi checked out Atem's soul when he was born and determined that he had a great destiny ahead of him. At his house, Shadi drew a portrait of Atem onto the royal family tree and wondered if Atem was the boy his family had been waiting for. When Atem and Aknamkanon died, Shadi was depressed as he was sure that Atem was the chosen Pharaoh.At his home, Shadi rubbed his hand over the painting of Atem to show the breaking of Aknamkanon's line. When Mana prepared to leave Egypt to try and find help, Shadi gave her his blessing and hoped that she'd find help. Shadi then realized that Atem was alive when the Millennium Key gave him a vission of Atem completing the Millennium Puzzle. He then prepared to go meet Atem as he knew it was time for him to fulfil his destiny. Shadi then met up with Atem and questioned who Atem was and called him a fool. He then assurd Atem that he wasn't confused and explained that he knew that Atem was Aknamkanon's son. He then stated that he knew Atem's father and took him to a reflecting pool and taught Atem that Aknamkanon lived in him. Shadi then explained that while the past can hurt, you can either run from it or learn from it. Atem then accepted this and returned home. Shadi later explained to Mana and Atem's new friends, Joey and Tristan, that Atem had gone back. During the battle, Shadi saved Atem from Bakura and back-hand punched an approaching Dragon Lady. After Atem defeated Aknadin, Shadi explained to Atem that it was time for Atem to take his place as Pharaoh, and Atem agreed. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! X Category:Yugi Moto Category:The Egypt King Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters